Another Weasley
by im so innocent
Summary: Harry and Hermione meets Ron's sister at another school
1. Default Chapter

Another Weasley

Another Weasley

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling and anything you don't belongs to me.

A/N: This is basically the title. Harry and Hermione meets Ron's twin. Never going to happen but I really don't care. Please review.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered the Great Hall a few minutes ago and were eating their breakfast when Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"I have great pleasure in announcing that 4th, 5th and 7th years will be attending another magic school in Wales called Sutton Vesey. You will be staying there for 3 months and a Christmas ball will be held here when the 4th, 5th and 7th years come and stay at Hogwarts. Four teachers will go with you including myself, and you will join in their lessons, which also include muggle lessons like Maths and English." Dumbledore then sat down and started talking to Professor McGonagall and Snape.

"Cool we get to go to another magic school and learn muggle subjects," Hermione squealed with excitement. Harry just looked at her with an amused face.

"What school did they say?" Ron asked.

"You really should pay more attention Ron, it's Sutton Vesey in Wales, I've never heard of it, have you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah they teach muggle subjects as well as magic ones. They have loads of lessons," Ron explained. "You have to be able to do magic and pass a test in muggle subjects to go there." Ron told them while eating his cereal.

"So they have to kind of take an 11+," Hermione asked. Ron nodded his head and continued eating his cereal when Fred came over and whispered something to him. Ron nodded his head and quickly finished his cereal.

"I have to go and have a quick chat with Fred and George, I'll see you in potions" Ron told them. He then quickly followed Fred out of the Hall. Ginny and George soon followed them.

"What was that about" Harry asked Hermione she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on we better go to potions." They then walked out of the hall.

Ron walked into the dungeons just as the bell went.

"Hi Ron, what did Fred have to say," Hermione asked with interest.

"Nothing much, you know this and that." Ron answered quickly, but was saved by Snape from answering any more questions. Once the lesson had finished Ron went straight to the common room, when Harry and Hermione entered they saw him sitting in a circle with Fred George and Ginny. They all had their heads together and were discussing in hushed voices.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know but they've been acting like this ever since Dumbledore made that announcement this morning." Harry told her, Hermione nodded her head.

A few weeks passed and soon it was time for the 4th, 5th and 7th years to go to Sutton Vesey. It had been decided that Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin would be chaperoning them to the school, and that they would stay and make sure they behaved them selves. They were all going to travel to the school by floo powder; they were to arrive in the headmistress's office 10 at a time.

They all gathered in the hall at 10 o'clock in the morning and were given instructions.

"We will arrive in Professor Stevens, the headmistresses office in tens. Professor Stevens will then show us around the school. Once we have looked around you will be placed into the schools houses, as follows. Gryffindor will go to Neville, Slytherin will go to Tudor, Hufflepuff will go to Warwick, and Ravenclaw will go into Arden." Professor McGonagall explained. Professor Dumbledore went first and stepped into the fire and shouted 'Sutton Vesey' and he was gone. Professor McGonagall began to break them up into 10s, and every five minutes a group of 10 would go. 

Once they had all arrived at the school they met the headmistress Professor Stevens. She was a tall witch with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. She introduced herself to the students and then took them on a tour of the school. They began in the languages corridor, which was right at the top of the school. They were then lead to the owlery and the astronomy tower. They then went down stairs and were shown the other corridors. Each classroom was filled with 10 students. Professor Stevens then led them into the Great Hall. They could hear music blasting from speakers in all four corners of the room. 

"I am sorry about the noise, but the children are practicing a show that's going to be put on." She explained to them. "Your welcome to sit and watch if you want or otherwise we can carry on with the tour."

"Can we watch for a bit Professor," Fred piped up. Dumbledore nodded his head and they all filed into the rows of seats.

"Right 4th years I need to see your dance," a teacher said as she stood in the middle of the stage. A group of 10 4th years stepped up and got in their starting position, they were whispering to a group of girls sitting against the back wall. They were all laughing and shaking their heads. Harry noticed a red head that stuck out immediately, and he nudged Hermione in the ribs.

"Ow, what is it. I want to see this," Hermione whispered to him and turned her head back to the stage. The girls, who were now in hysterics, had now joined the 4th years.

"I don't know this, what the hell do we do," the girl with red hair, asked.

"Follow them I suppose," said a girl with blonde hair. The four girls started laughing until they were hit in the stomachs by one of the 4th years. The music started playing and the 4th years began to dance. The older girls were going with the flow and were doing a good job of keeping up and doing the right dance steps.

"There good," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Yeah I know," he whispered back. He turned round to look at the twins and found them whispering to each other and smiling.

Once the song was over the older girls burst out laughing until one of them spotted the Hogwarts students.She nudged the red head in the ribs and nodded her head towards the students. She turned to look at them and smiled. The Hogwarts students got up out of their seats and were about to continue with the tour of the school, but were stopped when someone shouted 'Ron'. They all turned around to see three of the older girls running towards them. Harry saw Ron smiling and the blonde girl flung her arms around his neck.

"Hi Katie," he said. Harry could see Fred, George and Ginny being hugged by the other two girls. Harry could see the red head walking up to them, he also could see out of the corner of his eye that Malfoy and Snape were looking very confused.

"All right Ron," the red head said as she approached them.

"Chloe" Ron said and he gave her a massive hug. Ginny, Fred and George followed him.

"Who's she?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know, he'll introduce us in a minute." He told her, he could see Ron talking to Chloe.

"Harry, Hermione this is my twin sister Chloe."

A/N: O.K that didn't work out how I wanted it to but just review please, and no flamers, I'm only 13.


	2. Default Chapter

Another Weasley

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling and anything you don't belongs to me.

A/N: This is basically the title. Harry and Hermione meets Ron's twin. Never going to happen but I really don't care. Please review.

" Chloe, Katie, Leanne, Hannah get back up here." A short woman shouted from the middle of the stage.

"See you later Ron," Chloe said as she walked to the stage followed by the other three girls who were saying bye to Fred and George. Ron just nodded his head and turned round and started to talk to Harry.

"Since when do you have a sister, and how come we've never met her?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron looked taken a back.

"Well by the time you come round to my house for the summer, she's usually gone to Katie's or Leanne's, otherwise there wouldn't be enough room." He explained to them and carried on walking behind the rest of the school.

"So does everyone know you have a sister apart from us?" asked Hermione.

"No. Actually not many do, because she comes here and not to Hogwarts were we all go. Dumbledore knows I think, and maybe McGonagall, but it's not a major thing." Ron explained to them as he continued out the hall.

"No that's not major at all," Hermione said sarcastically. " The fact that you have a twin sister, and you never told us is no big deal at all," she continued.

"Exactly that's what I said Herm, there's no need to repeat it." He told her before he ran off to catch up with Ginny.

"Do you think he got the idea that I was being sarcastic" Hermione asked Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Probably not. Come on we better catch up with him." Harry told her.

After the tour of the school they were all seated in the Great Hall, and waiting to be took to their lessons.

"As Professor McGonagall has already said all Gryffindor's will be placed into Neville, Slytherin's will go to Tudor, Ravenclaw's will be in Arden and Huflepuff's will go to Warwick. Your head of houses are bringing around the timetables for your house and year. You will be shown to your common rooms by your head of house, and will be starting lessons tomorrow." Professor Stevens told them. Professor McGonagall began to organise the Gryffindors, and before long they were being led to their new common room.

As they entered the common room, Professor McGonagall showed the Gryffindors to the rooms leaving them to settle in. They had been informed that the school day finished at three thirty and would be accompanied down to the Great Hall by the rest of the house. Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to occupy three soft and comfy armchairs in the corner of the room next to a chessboard. Ginny was sitting on the floor playing chess against Harry.

"So how come you never told us about your sister," Hermione asked suddenly.

"What! Oh you mean Chloe. Well I never really thought it was that important." Ron explained to Hermione while trying not to take his attention away from watching his sister beat his best friend. 

"Ron, were you ever going to tell us about Chloe?" Hermione questioned him.

"Well yes I was going to tell you, but I didn't think you'd ever really meet her," Ron replied hastily. Hermione gave him a sharp evil stare and turned back to the game

After three thirty the rest of Neville house began to arrive in dribs and drabs, they immediately began talking to the Hogwarts lot, and informed them on their lessons and teachers.

"Hi Ron," Katie said as she walked over to him. Chloe, Leanne and Hannah followed her.

"Hi, you lot this Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." Ron said, he immediately introduced Harry and Hermione straight away; he didn't really want another lecture off Hermione.  The four girls said hi, and introduced themselves to Harry and Hermione. Katie sat on the arm of Ron's chair and began to flirt with Ron, earning herself disapproving looks from Chloe, who was sitting next to Harry chatting about Quidditch. Hannah was sitting across from Ginny and was now involved in a game of chess. Leanne was answering all of Hermione's questions about Sutton Vesey, which she had a lot of.

"Do you lot want to go and get some dinner, I am so hungry." Chloe asked, the group nodded and trudged off towards the Great Hall.

A/N: O.K that didn't work out how I wanted it to but just review please, and no flamers. I know it will never happen but so what!


	3. Default chapter

Another Weasley

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling and anything you don't belongs to me.

A/N: This is basically the title. Harry and Hermione meets Ron's twin. Never going to happen but I really don't care. Please review.

As they reached the dinning hall, the doors had just been opened and everyone was piling in to get some food, Chloe pulled Ron and Harry back until the pushing and shoving had stopped. They continued in following the last of the crowd. As they passed the Tudor table where the Slytherins were sitting, Ron noticed his sister give an evil look and a smirk to a blonde girl he knew as Sarah. He looked from his sister's face to Sarah's and could see the hate he saw in Harry and Draco's eyes. Ron elbowed Chloe in the side as they began to sit down.

"Oww, what was that for," she whispered angrily.

"What was going on with you and Sarah, I thought you two at least were civil to each other but I never knew it was that bad." Ron whispered hurriedly back as Hermione gave him a disapproving look from the corner of her eye. Chloe was about to reply to Ron's question, when Hermione asked one.

"Chloe, I was just wondering, how come you never came to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, well I…

"Didn't you get a letter," Hermione rudely interrupted.

"Yes I did, but I took the test to come here. We all did, but I was the only one who got through. No, sorry Percy got through as well, but he wanted to go to Hogwarts so he'd be with Bill and Charlie. I decided not to, because I wanted to be away from Ron. Do you know how hard it is to get something done without him moaning in your ear, and I didn't really want to be known as 'Another Weasley', or 'Ron's 'twin sister'. I like to have my own identity." She explained, giving Hermione a quick smile and returning to her roast potatoes.

"Hey, I never moan about anything," Ron said suddenly.

"Oh yeah course you don't. You, not moaning I think that has to be the understatement of the year. You always moan at me, especially. Don't you remember when…"

"Oh God here we go again," Katie whispered to Harry.

"Are they like this all the time?" Hermione asked.

"No not really, but when they disagree on something then it never stops until one has proved their point, and then the other will try and unprove it. It could go on forever, and knowing Chloe it will. She is so stubborn." Katie replied.

"She's just like Ron then!" Hermione whispered back.

"Identical," Katie replied with a grin.

The argument went on for a good five minutes, until it was interrupted.

"Will you two just shut up," Fred shouted down the table.

"What!" Both Chloe and Ron exclaimed in chorus.

"Look, Ron you moan, and Chloe's right" George continued. An immediate grin spread across Chloe's face, and a look of disbelief across Ron's.

"Told you so," Chloe said with a smug look.

"I can't believe you just said that George" Ron's eyes growing wider.

"Wait a minute I haven't finished" he replied, but was cut off by Ginny.

"I agree with Chloe as well, you moan all the time and you are way to overprotective, did you know that?" Ginny asked in defence of her sister.

"Oi Ginny I haven't finished what I was saying yet," George carried on.

"I have to agree with Ginny though, you are way to overprotective of her and Chloe," Fred carried on.

"Hello. I haven't finished my statement yet, will you all just shut up and let me finish. Ron you moan, and Chloe's right."

"Didn't we state that a few minutes ago," Chloe asked. 

"Chloe, shut up I haven't finished. As I was saying, Ron you moan, and Chloe's right. No one speak or say a word. Ron doesn't moan all the time, like Chloe said he did. Ron you are very overprotective of the girls though." Ron's eyes had widened even more so, and Chloe and Ginny were laughing at the look on his face.

"Is it pick on Ron day today," he asked in disbelief.

"No its not 'pick on Ron day' today, its always 'pick on Ron day." Chloe replied with a quick innocent smile at her brother. Ron turned his head and looked at Harry.

"Aren't you so happy she didn't come to Hogwarts?" this statement earned him a jab in the ribs from Chloe, and smack over the head from Ginny who had leaned over to reach him.

"Ow!"

After dinner the Weasley clan, and their friends trooped back up to Neville's common room. Hermione was sitting with Chloe at a desk talking about tomorrows timetable. Harry was half listening, and half watching Ron beat Ginny at chess. Trying to figure out some tactics to beat her. 

"So what is our first lesson tomorrow," Hermione asked in interest.

"Tomorrows what, Tuesday. Our first lesson is History with Professor Young, then we have break at 10:10. Oh by the way we have to be in our form room by 8:50 for registration."

"Where's your form room?"

"Oh, that would be Room 28, but don't worry you'll be with us so I'll doubt you'll get lost. Anyway after break we have Transfiguration with your teacher, Professor McGonagall isn't it? The we go to music with Miss Bell. Then lunch which is an hour long. Then its French with Madame Lambert and lastly Quidditch." This caught Harry's attention.

"You have Quidditch lessons?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, its like flying lessons, except we play quidditch. It's the only games lessons the girls get to play against the boys, because  we're usually split up. The boys go play football and the girls netball." Chloe explained quickly.

"Chloe, have you done the history work?" Leanne asked. "If you have can I copy it?"

"What history work?" Chloe asked.

"I'll take that as a no shall I." Leanne saw the look on Chloe's face. "Page 51 Questions 1 and 2, I have my text book we can share." 

"Thanks Lea" Chloe shouted as she ran up the girls staircase to fetch her history book.

"You know Ron your sister is like you in so many ways. I mean she even leaves her homework till the last minute." Hermione stated.

"That's because we're identical twins Hermione, we're nearly the same in most ways." Ron told her as if it was obvious to everyone they should be alike. A thumping noise could be heard upstairs, the Hogwarts students were looking at the ceiling as though it was about to fall in. The Sutton Vesey students and the Weasley's just carried on like they couldn't hear anything.

"What's that noise?" Hermione asked.

"That's probably Chloe looking for her books." Hannah explained. A big thud was suddenly heard.

"I'd say that was her Potions book being thrown half way across the room." Katie stated. A smaller thud followed.

"And that is know doubt her Maths text book following it," Leanne continued. A noise that resembled a herd of elephants followed the banging of a door.

"Here she comes down the stairs," Ron continued the commentary.

"Not a quite girl is she!" Ginny stated concentrating on the chess board.

"Takes after us," Fred filled in.

"Yeah but she's noisy without trying to be," George continued.

"I don't know she can slam those doors pretty hard when she wants to be heard" Ron filled in. The Weasley's all nodded their head in agreement at Ron's statement.

"Found it" Chloe declared as she came out the stairwell. She quickly settled herself in a chair next to Leanne, and both began to work on the questions together.

By 11o'clock the Gryffindor, and Neville students began to slowly leave the common room until all that was left was Chloe, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Come on Gin, I think its time we went to bed, I'll see you two in the morningm, night." Chloe said as she headed for the Girls staircase. Ginny followed sleepily.

"Night you two," she managed to say before she was out of sight.

"I think we better go too." Harry suggested. Rod nodded his head slowly in agreement and both headed up the opposite staircase to their new dormitories.

A/N: O.K that didn't work out how I wanted it to but just review please, and no flamers. I know it will never happen but so what!


End file.
